Wszechmocny Najwyższy Czerwony
'''Wszechmocny Najwyższy Czerwony '''jest współwładcą potężnego Irkeńskiego Imperium wraz z Wszechmocnym Najwyższym Fioletowym. Jak sugeruje ich tytuł, Czerwony i Fioletowy nadzorują i dominują nad całym swoim gatunkiem, rozprzestrzeniając swoje panowanie w całym wszechświecie. Choć obaj wyglądają niemal identyczne, ich osobowości w znacznym stopniu się różnią: w przypadku kryzysu to Czerwony będzie tym, który pierwszy zareaguje, i będzie próbował go rozwiązać. Jeśli chodzi o władzę, zarówno Czerwony, jak i Fioletowy to tylko drobne figurki. Mózgi kontrolne posiadają całą moc i władzę; Nawet Najwyższy musi zaakceptować ich decyzje, nieważne, czy mu się to podoba, czy nie. Wygląd Podobnie jak w przypadku Fioletowego, struktura ciała i projekt Czerwonego różni się od tego u normalnego Irkena: Ma on bardzo smukłą talię i szyję. Jego ręce kończą się masywnymi rękawicami, oraz dwoma długimi palcami (zamiast normalnymi dla Irkena trzema). Jego stopy mogą się różnić od tych typowego Irkena, jednak nie da się tego stwierdzić, ze względu na ciągły fakt lewitacji. Wydaje się mieć to miejsce w przypadku wszystkich Najwyższych, ponieważ koncepcyjne rysunki Wszechmocnej Najwyższej Miyuki i Sporka również zdawały się przedstawiać ich lewitujących. Wygląd Najwyższych zmienił się w połowie pierwszego sezonu; Jhonen Vasques postanowił "odchudzić" im torsy, zaktualizować ich kostiumy oraz ogólny wygląd fizyczny. Załoga tworząca Najeźdźcę Zima zasugerowała, że obecna dość dziwaczna struktura ciała Najwyższych jest częściowo rezultatem mechanicznego wzmocnienia: stwierdzili również, że wszyscy Najwyżsi praktykują tradycję polegająca na odcięciu im kciuków, żeby pokazać tym, że są w stanie rządzić Imperium tylko z dwoma palcami (jednak zasugerowali również, że obecni Najwyżsi najprawdopodobniej z tego zrezygnowali, po prostu ukrywając swoje kciuki w rękawicach). Przed pierwszą połową 1 sezonu zbroja i oczy Czerwonego były bardziej różowe niż czerwone, a czarne i ciemno szare elementy jego stroju były białe. Jego tors był znacznie grubszy, a PAK standardowego koloru przed zmianą. Osobość Czerwony jest uważany za spokojniejszą i zdolniejszą połowę duetu Najwyższych, co nie przeszkadza mu w byciu leniwym i obojętnym. W "Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars" próbował przejąć kontrolę nad problemem, podczas gdy Fioletowy zdecydował się na panikę. On i Fioletowy w głównej mierze robią to samo, czyli jedzą przekąski, dręczą innych, oglądają pokazy lalek i rządzą Irkeńskim Imperium. Czerwony jest też ogólnie bardziej tolerancyjny dla Zima i jego wybryków niż Fioletowy, i jest też bardziej niezależny niż drugi współwładca. Czerwony ma tendencję do bicia lub rzucania rzeczami w Fioletowego, pozornie bezmyślnie i wyłącznie dla swojego własnego zadowolenia. Jednak w "The Nightmare Begins" można zauważyć, że tego typu działania mają swego rodzaju cel. Wydaje się że Czerwony lubi grać "showmena", dominując w przemówieniach i podkreślając swoją rolę jako przywódcy, kiedy to Fioletowy zatrzymuję się aby pomyśleć. Niezależnie od tego czy jest to spowodowane czystym samozadowoleniem czy kiełkującym ziarnem kompleksu władzy, Czerwony nieustannie atakuje fizycznie drugiego współwładcę. Choć lubi być w centrum uwagi, Czerwony ma widoczne problemy z dobieraniem i zapamiętywaniem słów. W "The Nightmare Begins" starał się przypomnieć sobie słowo "Armada" (wybierając w zamian określenie "wielki statek kosmiczny"). Ponadto w "Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars", będąc pozornie świadomym konstrukcji własnego statku, nakazał żeby "jakiś rodzaj... laserów czy coś..." został użyty. W takich przypadkach Fioletowy od razu stara się go poprawić. Rola w Najeźdźcy Zimie Główny Artykuł: Wszechmocni Najwyżsi Podobnie jak Fioletowy, Czerwony dzierży władzę niemal absolutną w Imperium. On i Fioletowy są tymi którzy przypisali najeźdźców do swoich planet, wysłali Zima na jego wygnanie na Ziemię i stworzyli GIR-a. Nadzorują postępy najeźdźców na ich misjach, a także ogólną dominację Irkenów we wszechświecie. Jednak zazwyczaj spędzają oni większość swojego czasu na wylegiwaniu się i jedzeniu, oraz podkreślania luksusu swoich pozycji. Z drugiej strony, Operacja Nadchodząca Zagłada II wydaje się być całkiem dobrze opanowana. Odwołany odcinek "The Trial" ujawnił, że Czerwony i Fioletowy znają Zima od dzieciństwa, i że uczęszczali oni do tej samej klasy w Irkeńskiej Akademii Wojskowej na Devastis, a później stali się Irkeńską Elitą. Mimo że Czerwony nienawidzi Zima, jest on w stosunku do niego bardziej cierpliwy i pobłażliwy niż Fioletowy, co widać w "Walk for Your Lives", ponieważ pomimo powiedzenia, że nienawidzi defektywnego Irkena i zapytania, czy powinni go sprawdzić, nadal pozwolił Zimowi spróbować ich zadziwić jego "Polem statusu czasowego". Był on nawet na tyle cierpliwy żeby słuchać Zima krzyczącego "MOI NAJWYŻSI!" (właściwy, pełen szacunku sposób, aby zwrócić się do Najwyższego) przez bite trzy godziny, czekającego na ich odpowiedź w "Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars". Mimo jego wszystkich dokonań, Czerwony i Fioletowy zazwyczaj nie doceniają Zima; mimo że Najeźdźca znajduje się daleko od Operacji Nadchodząca Zagłada II, wciąż znajduje sposoby aby skutecznie ją zrujnować. Czasami inni kosmici (którzy są niewolnikami Irkeńskiej rasy) sabotują operację, na przykład The Resisty. Nienawiść Najwyższych do Zima zdążyła już spowodować kilka katastrof wywołanych ich własnymi decyzjami (zagrażając nawet całemu Irkeńskiemu Imperium, jak wtedy kiedy Najwyżsi wysłali Zimowi pakiet niebezpiecznych i uszkodzonych jednostek SIR, w nadziei że Zim zginie z ich ręki, ale przez zbuntowanego pracownika trafiły one do Najeźdźcy Tenn, co spowodowało jej odkrycie i zatrzymanie jako zakładnika przez Meekrobów). W "Hobo 13" Czerwony okazał się być lepszym kłamcą niż Fioletowy, błyskawicznie tuszując jego wpadki słowne bez wywołania jakichkolwiek podjeżeń u Zima. Kategoria:Irkeni Kategoria:Imperium Irkenów